


The Horse's Hoof [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of The Horse's Hoof by mistyzeo.Summary: "A slight injury during a case gets an extreme reaction from Holmes, and Watson is determined to know the reason why (although he believes he already does)."
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Horse's Hoof [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horse's Hoof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309658) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EPyfpD3BbARY8eF_9kJiyIItCYW9uHus/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/thehorseshoof)

Music: Autumn Love, composed and performed by Stepan Grytsay.

Thank you to mistyzeo for writing this very romantic story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!


End file.
